


Sanders Sides One-Word-Prompt Drabbles (Requests Open)

by KandiCryptid



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Existential Crisis, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiCryptid/pseuds/KandiCryptid
Summary: Exactly 100 word drabbles, each based off of an interesting, obscure or beautiful word.I already have many drafts, so updates should be fairly frequent. Requests are open!
Kudos: 14





	1. Existential

The coffee's steam rose even before it ran off his hand. It twisted and twirled in the air, past his face, fogging up his glasses. his nose scrunched in pain.

It hurt.

Logan had always marveled at the fact he could feel pain. He was imaginary— a character, nothing more. Yet here he was, running cold water over his burning hand. The remains of his coffee cascaded over the counter.

He was alive, but not. A human; an abomination. So, Logan cried not from pain, but from the realization that he had no idea if he was real at all.


	2. Arcadian

Patton wished he could be innocent. He wished with all his heart, as defiled and soiled as it was, that he could be pure. But he wasn’t. His thoughts were dirty, stained beyond repair. 

How could he be good for Thomas if he couldn’t be moral himself? He sat on his bed, tear tracks drying on his cheeks.

Dirty.

Disgusting.

Impure.

Unworthy.

Thomas deserved someone better. Someone clean and good. Patton’s breath hitched, and he wanted nothing more than to sink into the bed forever. Would it make a difference?

Thomas needed someone innocent.

And that person was not Patton.


	3. Adronitis

Janus would always be a mystery to Thomas. 

Who was he, exactly?

He was lies and compassion and the Devil and _human_.

Other than that, though, Thomas didn’t know much about him at all. What did he like? What did he hate? 

_Who was Janus?_

He had no idea. Janus was a window draped in black-out curtains: heavy, impenetrable, and unwilling to go down. And Thomas wanted to bring that window down. He wanted to see it fall, to shatter at his feet. He wanted to _destroy_ it.

And he would.

Maybe not now, but eventually.

Someday, he’d know Janus.


	4. gnossienne

Remus used to think that Patton was boring. He  _ was _ morality, after all; morality was rarely the fun thing to do. So, Patton was boring. That is, until he saw it by accident.

It was just a few minutes, but it was there. Patton was alone for once, and he had  _ lost it. _

No one would believe him if he told them, but Remus would always remember what he saw fondly.

He wanted to say, “Guess we aren’t that different, huh?”

But he didn’t. He’d let _Morality_ keep that little incident between the two of them. 

Yeah. That sounded right.


End file.
